


The One Where Tony Is The Meat In A Supersoldier Sandwich

by WhisperElmwood



Series: Supersoldier Sandwich Verse [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Biting, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come play, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dry Orgasm, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Or Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Praise, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, So Many Goddamn Issues, Sub Tony Stark, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Designed His Own Cock Ring, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Two Large cocks actually, i guess?, praising, really mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperElmwood/pseuds/WhisperElmwood
Summary: Alternatively titled: 'What Crawled Up Tony's Ass?'Tony spends three hours with a plug up his ass battling knock-off Chitauri robots in Central Park, then Steve and Bucky find out and, well, things go from there really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively alternatively titled: 'Shameless Stuckony Porn' 
> 
> Thanks to Perpetuallycaffienated for cheerleading me through the whole thing and then handing me the title I actually gave it XD 
> 
> This is one of the most shameless PWPs I've ever written. Also one of the longest. I don't know how it happened.
> 
> Not BETA'd, so any mistakes are my own. Sorry!
> 
> I tagged for 'mildly dubious' because Tony's rather desperate and a tad compromised when they proposition him. So, warning for that? But he's very enthusiastically consenting throughout. 
> 
> This may turn into a series, but don't quote me on that 8l
> 
> Enjoy

 

The battle isn't even that important or urgent, just some scumbag who thinks he's going to be the next Big Bad, using stolen, black-market Chitauri tech cobbled into ridiculous looking robots, making some noise in Central Park. A few civilians have been hurt, but no one’s been killed, and SHEILD has already contained the whole thing to the Park itself, gotten any non-combatants to safety and medical aid. The Avenger’s are barely even needed, really, which is part of why Tony gets snippy. Only part, though.

Bruce stays in the Quinjet, the Other Guy definitely not needed but on stand-by just in case; everyone else spreads out, weapons ready. Hawkeye whoops as he looses arrow after arrow, not even from advantageous high-points, smacks things with the solid bow Tony had made him when they get too close; Widow is near silent as she takes down her opponents quickly and efficiently, all flashes of Widow’s Bite and the kind of gymnastics Olympic athletes are jealous of. Thor enjoys himself entirely too much smashing them with Mjolnir, debris flying as he swings and swings, the occasional flash of lightning lighting up the entire Park. Winter Soldier and Captain America fight back to back, their long-honed combat experience and super soldier abilities perfectly suited to this whole mess, as they tear things apart with bare hands, throw them around like they’re nothing but oversized kids toys. 

Tony and Falcon provide air cover that’s barely needed, calling out locations and catching and killing the very few bots that break through the ranks, Falcon bowling through ranks of the things and Tony blasting through them with the repulsors or dropping miniaturized missiles on them. The bad guy, yelling something about taking over the world with his alien hybrid pets, hollars and gestures from the top of one of the boulders more used to being in fashion photoshoots and backdrops for Hipster picnics, generally sucking absolute  _ dick  _ at avoiding detection.

Tony maybe gets a bit more vicious with him than he usually would, blasting the scrapped together raptor-like bots to smithereens, throwing bits of them at the villain and telling himself he can’t  _ actually  _ whale on him in the suit, as much as he’d really, really like to, because he’d probably kill him. Instead, while the others are still battling the last of the bots, he swoops in and bodily picks the guy up and throws him at Cap, “Tag, you’re it. Now can we go the  _ fuck  _ home?” 

Captain America catches the guy and pins him, wrists held together in one big hand, the other slamming over his mouth to shut him the hell up; he gives Iron Man an inscrutable look as he does it. Before Steve can actually say anything, Clint’s voice comes over the comms. 

“What crawled up Shellhead’s ass today? Hey, Tony, what the fuck man?”

Tony winces at the choice of words, grateful for the thousandth time that no one can actually see his face, “Nothing, Birdbrain, I’m just a busy,  _ busy  _ man, and this fiasco lost any appeal before it even started.” 

Captain America sighs, “ _ Codenames _ , and stop the chatter. We’ve still got at least a dozen of these things to round up.” 

Tony grits his teeth and soars back into the sky, HUD locating all 13 of the damn bots still loose. He lets Widow and Thor finish up killing their two, and then just drops missiles on the rest. 

“Better? Can I go  _ now _ ?” He asks into the sudden silence, as the smoke begins to clear. 

“What the  _ fu- _ ” Winter Soldier cuts himself off, but stalks to Cap’s side, body language screaming confused and pissed off. Tony, having had more than enough by this point - he really was interrupted in some very important, very personal business by this ridiculous excuse for a bad guy - twists in mid-air, forcing back a wince as he does, and is about to shoot off home when Cap’s very annoyed voice rings over the comms again. 

“Iron Man, we have debrief. We are  _ all _ attending.” 

And that’s Steve’s no-nonsense ‘you better do as you're fucking told or else’ tone and Tony grits his teeth again.  _ That's  _ the tone Steve uses when he’s seriously pissed and Tony has learned to at least  _ try  _ to pay attention to it over the last year. 

So he gives in and joins in with clean-up, only just managing not to twitch as they work, knowing intimately that the suit basically exaggerates every movement in real time, and that would be disastrous for everyone involved, it really would. Though he can’t stop himself wincing, intensely glad that the armor does, however, hide his occasional gasps, the speakers silent unless he actually wants to say something and JARVIS, well, JARVIS maybe has already given him a short lecture in the privacy of their filtered comm line. 

Afterward, far longer than he anticipated and getting very close to the point of just completely giving up, he heads to the mission debrief as instructed, regretting every single one of his life's choices that lead to the precise predicament in which he now finds himself. 

 

\---

 

Tony’s just managed to get into the Mansion when JARVIS pipes up.

“Sir, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are approaching. You may wish to hasten to the workshop.”

“ _ Shit _ . Thanks JARVIS.” 

Tony can’t actually move any faster. He’s really just plain not physically feeling up to it, relying almost entirely on the suit to keep him upright at this point. He’s beginning to wish he’d made more of a priority of moving the landing tech from the tower to the Mansion. But they’ve technically only lived in the place for a week, he honestly didn’t think he’d actually need it yet. 

Turns out, having to go through the garage to get to the workshop? Not a good idea. He’s going to get right on that. As soon as this is all sorted out and he can finally fucking relax a little. What he’d been wanting to fucking do in the first place. More fool him. 

He’s just getting through the door, just beginning to shed the armor, so grateful he’d thrown himself into a suit that came off in parts, individually controlled parts, when Steve’s voice rings out, far too close for Tony’s comfort. And how the hell did they get here so fast anyway? Oh. Motorbike. Right. Ok. And he hadn’t been flying at his best, either.  _ Christ _ .

“Stark!” 

He pauses, and that’s a mistake, that’s a big mistake because now they’re even closer. He glances at them, takes in their long, angry strides, Steve’s confused bordering on angry expression, Bucky’s outright fury. He…  _ may  _ have said some things in his desperation to get out of the debrief that he now regrets. 

“What the hell  _ was  _ that, Stark?” Steve almost yells, Bucky barely a step behind him.

Tony moves further into the workshop, shedding more armor, wobbles a little on his feet, misses the way both Super Soldiers pause as they see it. 

“I was thinking ‘How’s the best way to piss off Capsicle’ obviously,” he said, a bite to his tone that even he hates hearing, “What else?” 

That pulls Steve up short, but not Bucky. Bucky steps right up into his personal space and - really,  _ is he a five-year-old child _ ? - shoves him,  _ hard _ . Tony hits the wall beside the door and - gods help him -  _ groans _ . 

Bucky’s mouth snaps shut on whatever he’d been about to say, furious expression melting into shock. 

“Um. I can totally explain that?” he tries once he’s got his breath back again. “Or - or you can ignore it?”

“I’m not sure if I should,” Bucky says, his voice low, confusing Tony somewhat.

Steve steps closer, looking concerned, “Were you hurt?  _ Dammit,  _ Tony, you need to inform us if you get hurt, go to medical-”

“No! I wasn’t - I’m not - I’m  _ fine _ !” 

Bucky’s eyes narrow, “You don’t  _ look  _ fine.” He reaches out and shoves Tony into the wall again, and even Tony’s incredulity at being treated like a weeble can’t stop the shift in his breathing, the wince on his face or the damn groan that pulls its way out of his chest. 

“Can you  _ not _ ?” He says breathlessly, and it sounds a lot less irritated and a lot more pleading than he intends.

“Tony-” Steve steps closer again and Tony waves a hand in a sharp back-off motion. 

“ _ No _ , I’m fine. Just-” He eyes Bucky as the man steps back, folds his impressive arms over his chest. 

And that’s when the last of the armor drops from his body. 

As the metal drops away and glides off to join the rest of the suit in its docking port, he groans again, long and low, shoulders slumping, eyes closing in mortification. Tony can’t help it, not for anything, he’s suddenly panting as the release of the alloy from his body means his hard, straining cock is finally free. And, because he’s really not wearing much - jumping into the suit wearing a t-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs was not one of his better ideas - incredibly visible. 

When he opens his eyes again, what must be at least a full minute later - it takes him that long just to remember  _ how  _ \- Steve’s eyes are wide, shocked, and Bucky’s frowning - and he still doesn’t know how to interpret Bucky’s many and varied frowns. 

He gives in. There’s very little he can do about this situation now.

“Surprise,” he manages, swallows, shifts slightly on his feet in an attempt to find a less, well, a  _ less pleasurable _ position to be standing in, “Tony Stark’s a pervert.” He pauses and shifts again, trying, unsuccessfully to will away his goddamn hardon, but if there’s something his vast experience can tell him it’s that that is  _ not  _ going to work. 

“Can we,” he swallows, body beginning to shake just a little without the suit there to help hold him steady. “Can we leave off on the criticisms until  _ after  _ I - well,  _ later _ ?  _ Please _ ?” He is so absolutely  _ not  _ too proud to beg right now, he really,  _ really  _ needs to go and get himself sorted out.  

In fact, begging might make it worse. Though he wouldn’t mind begging, if - he quashes that thought down firmly.

“Are you...Tony, what is - what have you..?” 

Apparently, Steve can’t finish a sentence. When Tony wills himself to look up he nearly startles. Steve’s eyes aren’t just wide, they’re  _ blown _ , the blue of his irises a thin sliver around his pupils. He chances a look at Bucky and, shock of shocks, Bucky’s eyes are blown as well. 

He’s not really sure how to react to that. Are they reacting because of the situation alone? Or because it’s  _ him _ ? He shifts again and another groan works its way out of his chest, his knees nearly giving way. He’s been like this for  _ nearly three hours _ , he literally cannot take any more of this, he needs - he  _ needs _ . 

A cool metal hand wraps around his right biceps, steadying him. “Tony,” and Bucky’s voice is lower, more gravelly than usual, “Tony, tell us what’s goin’ on here.” 

Tony might, maybe, just a little bit,  _ giggle  _ at the absurdity of the situation. He’ll deny it later. Steve and Bucky share a look, and then Steve’s at his left, adding his own steadying presence to the mix, hand wrapping around Tony’s other biceps. And wow, no, having both Super Soldiers basically fencing him in, their tall, broad, solid bodies pressing even as lightly as they are to his sides is just making everything ten times worse. Or ten times better. Depending. 

It’s exactly what he wants. Craves. So.  _ Depending _ , indeed.

“Shit. I. Just - I was, I was  _ busy _ . I was busy with some, private -  _ personal  _ \-  _ christ _ .” The way they hold him up has everything shifting again and he can feel the wetness seeping from the slit of his cock, further dampening already stained cloth. And they’re both holding him and both looking at him and fucking  _ hell  _ he  _ wants  _ so badly right now,  _ wants  _ to drop to his knees,  _ wants  _ to offer himself up to them, to do with him, to him whatever they wish.

Bucky seems to cotton on first. He straightens, and that shift has Tony biting back yet another groan. 

"Steve,” Bucky says, his voice laden with - with  _ something _ , something Tony can’t actually quite parse right now. “ _ Steve _ , pretty sure he’s got a goddamn  _ toy  _ in his ass.” 

“Oh god,” Tony whispers, as Steve straightens in response. He daren’t look at either of them. He’s had a fucking anal plug in his ass for  _ three hours _ . He’s had to fight, in public, in Central Fucking Park, go through clean-up and then sit - sit! - through a debrief, all in very public company, for  _ three fucking hours _ . And now he’s going to get lectured by, well, by the two men he was actually thinking of when this whole goddamn fiasco  _ started _ . 

Really, if the universe would like to do him a favor for once in his life, it could just open a wormhole beneath him and swallow him whole right now. That would be lovely. 

Of course, it doesn’t. 

But, later,  _ much  _ later, he’s pretty sure the universe must have actually heard his frantic wishes, because instead of Steve and Bucky yelling at him? Steve makes a small, interested noise, and Bucky’s metal hand slides over Tony’s ass, flesh one replacing it on his biceps. 

Tony jumps and immediately groans again as the plug shifts inside him, pressing against his prostate insistently. 

“He  _ has _ . Tony, you have, haven’t you?” Steve asks, his voice at least an octave lower than usual.

Tony can’t deny it now. He nods. 

“ _ Jesus _ Tony, have you had this -  _ the whole time _ ?” The incredulity in Steve’s voice is actually quite amusing, but Tony can’t really process it, as Bucky’s metal hand is still on his ass, fingers sliding very slightly between his cheeks as if looking for the offending object. 

“I make that  _ at least _ three hours, Stevie.” And Bucky’s voice is all gravelly glee. “He must have put it in, just before the call came in.” 

Tony nods again. He had, he really had. He’d been sprawled out on the cot in his workshop, legs spread, feet flat on the thin mattress, as he carefully worked the large - though not nearly large enough - silicone plug into himself, inch by fantastic inch, marveling at the stretch and the fullness, until it was settled as deep inside him as he could get it, the base snug against his stretched hole, the thickness of it tucked snuggly against his prostate. He’d just settled back to wrap a hand around his cock, thinking through his favorite fantasies, wondering what it would be like to have them both  _ take  _ him,  _ use  _ him,  _ abuse  _ him, when the alarms had gone. There had been just enough time to pull his boxer-briefs on, and that had been that. He’d gone into the fight still plugged, still erect, still tense from too long without, and nothing to be done about any of it. 

Of course, he can’t actually explain any of this to Steve and Bucky right now, but they seem to have worked it out anyway, considering Bucky’s fingers are slipping  _ into  _ his boxers now and Steve’s still-gloved hand is ghosting across his leaking erection. 

Tony gasps at both sensations and nearly buckles at the knees. Sort of wishes they’d let him, so he could give them his mouth.

He misses the look the Super Soldiers share over his head; twin expressions of longing and lust. 

“ _ Fuck _ . Guys - can you - I just -  _ oh my god _ !” 

Bucky’s fingers press against the base of the plug, pushing it deeper and harder into him and Tony jerks, gasps,  _ keens _ as his cock pulses and leaks. The only reason he hasn’t come, that he hasn’t come this whole time, is the cock ring he had slipped on before he even put the plug in. 

Steve’s questing fingers find it. 

“ _ Jesus _ Tony, this - you’re not meant to-”

“I know!” He manages to get out as Bucky presses the plug again, as he smothers what sounds like a grunt of pure need into Tony’s hair, “Own design - Jesus - I made, I made sure it, fuck fuck  _ fuuuckk _ .” 

Bucky’s pressing the plug rhythmically and Tony seriously feels like he might  _ die _ , Steve is holding him up, one large, gloved hand pressing against his erection - he’s going to have to clean the Cap suit himself at this rate, he is so not making anyone else do it, that, no, that would just, way too embarrassing - fingers testing the edges of the cock ring he designed himself in a fit of fuckitall one night, other hand still wrapped tightly around Tony’s arm.

“Steve,  _ Stevie  _ can we? Please?” Bucky pleads - pleads! He’s never heard that tone in his voice before, Jesus - over Tony’s head and the man hasn’t moved, his fingers still in Tony’s briefs, his lips ghosting heated breath through Tony’s sweat dampened hair.

There’s a pause. Bucky’s fingers never stop moving, and Steve’s hand keeps pressing, searching, feeling out the ridges of the ring - but then. 

“Tony?” Steve’s got his command voice on, so Tony manages to make himself look up, forces his brain back into gear despite the pleasure at being manhandled so well. 

“Tony. Can we - may we,  _ please _ , may we help you out here?” 

Tony isn’t entirely sure in that moment what it is Steve’s actually asking - do they want to help get the ring and the plug off him and put him to bed to sleep it all off? Or do they want to help him get off? Or do they want to fuck him? Or get him to his cot and leave him to it? Or what?

Bucky clears it up, “Tony, God’s fucking damn,” metal fingers stop moving and simply press, and Tony whines, “You’re so hot like this, so  _ fucking  _ hot, will you let us fuck you? Please?” 

Oh god. The universe  _ has  _ come through for him. Or he’s delirious. He could be delirious? Tony actually doesn’t care, one of his many fantasies seems about ready to actually happen. He’s not turning it down.  _ Especially  _ if it turns out to be a dream. 

He catches Steve’s eyes, then Bucky’s and very deliberately, despite - or no,  _ because of _ \- the way his body shakes and his breaths still come in short gasping pants, says. “ _ Yes _ .  _ Please _ .” He wants this, he really  _ really  _ wants this.

Suddenly he’s lifted, Steve’s large hands cupping his ass and pulling him up. His legs automatically spread and wrap around Steve’s waist and he whines the whole time, all the shifting and movement pressing the plug in new and interesting ways. His cock settles against - against  _ Steve’s _ cock.  _ Jesus _ . He might be delirious after all because there is - there is no way, no way in hell that Steve’s cock is as big as it feels against him. He  _ must  _ be imagining things. 

But then Bucky presses up against him from behind and, shit,  _ fuck _ , Bucky’s cock presses against the base of the plug and  _ he’s just as fucking big _ . 

Somehow they stumble over to the cot. DUM-E and U thankfully keeping to their charging stations, JARVIS conspicuously silent. It’s not big enough for two, let alone three, so as Steve buries his face in Tony’s neck, licking, sucking, biting, leaving bruises high enough that Tony’s never going to be able to hide them - not that he cares, he simply whines and keens, rocks his hips a little, some large part of him  _ very  _ happy to be so marked, claimed,  _ owned  _ in such a visible way - Bucky strips the mattress, pillows, and blankets onto the floor, spreads them out into a comfortable nest. And then he strips Tony’s t-shirt off. Steve whines briefly in reaction to having to move away from Tony’s neck, but then Tony’s on his back on the mattress, on the blankets, panting and looking up as both soldiers strip above him. 

If he’s delirious, he is keeping whatever it was he took and  _ treasuring  _ it. 

Steve’s as fantastic a sight as he’s always known he is, from his creamy Irish skin and broad shoulders to his trim waist, thick thighs and - oh god - thick, long,  _ thick  _ cock. It really  _ is  _ as big as it feels. Bucky’s a little more compact, a little darker, a thatch of curls at his chest, running down his abdomen, but still with the shoulders and the thighs and the - good gods - thick, long cock. He wants them both. He’s not sure right now  _ how  _ he wants them both, but he knows he does. He will  _ fight the whole damn universe _ to make sure he gets them both. 

“Do you -  _ god _ , Stevie, you first?” 

Both their uniforms are thrown haphazardly to the side, piles of clothing and weapons discarded without thought, and Tony squirms as he watches them strip, hand sliding down and wrapping gently around his aching dick. Bucky, first out of his gear, first naked, reaches out and pushes Tony’s hand away. “No Tony, let us, Jesus, just, just let us, ok?” 

And Tony complies with a keen, because that’s  _ exactly  _ what he wants, wants them to break him apart and knit him back together again. Wants them to do it over and over. He squirms as Bucky carefully pulls his soaked boxer-briefs down over his cock, down his hips, down his legs and then tosses them aside. He’s completely bared to them now and as Steve finishes getting the last of his gear off, Bucky spreads Tony’s legs, lifts his knees, presents him for them both to see.

It must be a sight to see - the Hot Rod red of the plug snug in his ass, against his cheeks, stretching him wide, his hole clenched tight around the intrusion. A part of him hopes they like it. 

“Jesus. Tony, that’s - that’s. God, Tony, you’re - you know you are, right?” Tony doesn’t know what they think he is, but Steve’s breathless and Bucky seems like he just can’t form words, his thumbs - metal and flesh alike - rubbing small circles into Tony’s calves, as they both gaze at him, take him all in as he flushes. 

Maybe they do like it?

Tony squirms because this, this is far more exposed than he’s ever been with anyone. Even Pepper. She’d never. It just. It wasn’t her thing. Which was fine! There’s plenty of other stuff they did together. But this. This is something he hasn’t been able to indulge in. The anal play, the submission,  _ any  _ of it. And now.  _ Now _ . Steve reaches out and touches the base of the plug, presses against it slightly and Tony sighs, shifts, squirms even more. 

“Alright, we - turns? Take it - in turns?” Steve says and Tony, still riding the pleasure of the shifting, pressing plug, ignores the words, concentrates on the sensations. 

Tony’s lifted slightly, until his head and shoulders are on a bare lap, a solid cock pressing into the nape of his neck leaving small streaks of pre-come as he shifts to get comfortable. He looks up and it’s Bucky propping him up. Bucky who smiles down at him, eyes blown wide, licks his lips. The plug shifts and Tony cries out. 

Steve, between Tony’s spread thighs, very carefully twists and pulls and slides the plug. He thrusts the thing, in and out, in and out of Tony almost gently, too damn gently, and Tony can’t help the tears that threaten to run down his face, it’s too much and not nearly enough and he tries to pull away, cries out wordlessly, almost begging. Forces the tears away, because really? No. It may have been too damn long, but he refuses to let  _ that  _ happen. 

Bucky gentles him, slides his hands over Tony’s chest, avoiding the arc reactor, smoothing down to his stomach and back again and over his shoulders, as Steve keeps thrusting the plug and panting a little above him. 

“Just. God, Tony, a little, a little more, ok? Look at you,  _ look  _ at this.  _ Three hours _ , you're so, you’re so -” Steve doesn’t finish with words, he finishes by finally,  _ finally  _ slipping the plug free and Tony whimpers as his stretched hole clenches on  _ nothing _ . Not a second later, two fingers push into him - the way eased by the amount of lube he’d used for the plug - and he can’t, they’re not enough, not nearly enough, he needs  _ more _ , he’s had - the plug, the plug is so big, and even Steve’s large fingers aren’t - they’re not enough. But he can’t say anything, he’s gasping and whining as Bucky continues to sooth him and Steve fingers him. 

And then. And  _ then _ . 

“Christ, Bucky, he’s so - he’s so wet and loose and ready.” 

“I can see, god, Stevie, get - go on, in him. Come on, I wanna see.” 

Steve’s thighs slide under Tony’s, the fingers slip from his hole and are immediately replaced by the press of heated, blunt flesh against his stretched and sensitive hole and  _ then _ . 

_ Gods. Then.  _

Steve presses in. In one, long, deep thrust, Steve pushes straight into Tony and Tony arches, back bowing, head buried in Bucky’s lap, fingers gripping the old blanket beneath them all on a silent scream as Steve’s cock, thicker and wider even than the plug, breaches him and fills him to bursting. 

No one moves as Tony gasps and pants, adjusting. He’s never -  _ never  _ anyone so  _ big _ . He stares up, hazy eyed at both of them, and then Steve moves. A single, hard,  _ deep  _ thrust that crushes Tony’s shoulders into Bucky’s thighs with it’s force. Punching a pleasured/pained grunt out of Tony’s chest. It  _ hurts _ , it does, but in that way he knows is going to be amazing soon. 

“ _ Shit _ . Steve, oh my god…” Bucky gasps out, hands moving to Tony’s shoulders to hold him still as Steve does it again.

Tony watches as Steve wraps a hand around the back of Bucky’s neck and pulls him into a kiss right above him, watches tongues tangle, lips and teeth bite and suck, as Steve plows into him, the pain of being so damn stretched beginning to give away to the pleasure, and he can’t take it. They’re so hot, kissing messily above him, as Steve’s cock rams into him over and over, hips slapping his ass, the backs of his thighs. 

He snakes a hand back to his neglected, still trapped cock again. Testing. Always testing.

This time Bucky doesn’t simply push his hand away, he wraps strong fingers around Tony’s wrist and  _ pulls  _ his hand away and up. 

They’re both looking down at him now, Steve’s stopped thrusting, though his hips are still twitching slightly, thick cock shifting minutely deep inside Tony, the lack of real movement allowing the edge of pain to return but tony says nothing, can’t really. Steve’s panting wildly above him, sweat dripping from his chin. So Tony whines, goes lax and lets Bucky pin both his wrists together in one large hand to the right of his head. 

“No, Tony, god, you just - you just -”

Steve interrupts, “You’re not - you’re not coming.  _ Not yet _ .”

Tony whines again, he’s been waiting so damn long! He can’t - there’s no way he can take that! 

Steve leans down and catches Tony’s lips with his own. The kiss is - well it’s soft, almost apologetic, for all that there’s tongue involved and Steve’s still panting into it. 

“I - we - I want to, I want to see how long - is that, is that ok, Tony? You’re being so damn - so damn good, you’re perfect - I just - will you let us?” 

Tony writhes a little, causing Steve to wince, as he takes a moment, tries to gather his thoughts. He’s definitely a little delirious. But he can’t say no to Steve, or Bucky. He might want to come, but he also wants them to use him. Wants them to fill him up and claim him. So he nods. 

The smile Steve gives him, that he sees reflected on Bucky’s face, is huge and - and  _ something _ , something he doesn’t currently have the mental capacity to figure out. So he lets it go and - and a second later it doesn’t matter  _ anyway _ , because suddenly Bucky’s holding him still and Steve’s pounding into him again, the pain fading again, the pleasure building again. 

“Fuck, fuuuuck,” he manages to whine out. He’s never felt so - so  _ full _ , so stretched and  _ used _ . This is  _ exactly what he wants _ .

Steve’s fingers grip his hips, hard enough he knows he’s developing bruises already, bruises he’s going to treasure for at least a week; one hand slides down to his thigh, grips, lifts and spreads him. Tony chokes on a gasp as that changes the angle and suddenly Steve’s cock is hitting him  _ right fucking there _ , over and over and  _ over _ , and he can’t move, wrists held up and away by Bucky - where he’s actually pressing kisses to his fingers - legs lifted and spread by Steve. He feels helpless, trapped, like he’s just a - a  _ toy  _ for them, for them to stretch and stuff and fill and use as they see fit. 

And he loves it. Wants them to do this to him all the time. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Tony. Bucky, I’m,  _ fuck _ !” 

Steve’s hips speed up, and Tony didn’t know he could  _ even  _ \- Steve speeds up and Tony moans, arches as much as he can, rides the thrusts, the pounding, can’t even press back. The pleasure is almost overwhelming, the growing need to come so insistent, a constant barrage to his senses - if he wasn’t still trapped in the ring, he’s sure it would be all over for him, probably from the first moment Steve had pushed into him, even. 

Steve’s orgasm surprises him. 

“Tony!” Steve pulls his ass flush with his hips, holds him there as he grinds into him and Tony can feel it, can feel Steve’s cock twitching against his rim where he’s so, so damn sensitive, stretched to breaking point and probably red and wet. Steve comes and comes and  _ comes _ , groaning long and deep as he does, grinding so hard and slow into his ass. And then he slumps. 

“ _ Tony _ . Fuck - Bucky, I, Jesus get, get over here, you, your turn.” 

Two pairs of hands settle Tony down across two laps and then soothe over his body. Neither of them move as he shakes, Steve’s cock still in his ass, he can feel it, he can feel, even through his shaking, the reaction to the denial of his own orgasm, he can feel the come slipping against his rim with each shift of Steve’s hips. The slight sting where he’s  _ sure  _ he’s maybe been used too hard. But he doesn’t  _ care _ . He doesn’t  _ fucking care _ .

“Not - not yet.” Bucky leans over and grabs the plug and Tony holds back a squawk as all the movement leads to new sensations, new pleasures as Steve’s half hard cock moves inside him still. He catches the look the two Super Soldiers share, though and manages to gasp out a “What?” 

Steve takes the offered plug and before Tony can react, presses it to Tony’s rim, next to his cock. He pulls his dick out and pushes the plug back in with one swift movement and Tony cries out, can’t help it, the noise just pulled straight out of him at the mingled tug and push against his sensitive rim. He clenches down on it automatically. 

Oh god, this - this is so much more than he expected. So much more than he could ever have dreamed.

Bucky smooths his hands over Tony’s chest again, leans down to press kisses into his hairline, over his temples, down his jawline, “Sorry,  _ sorry  _ Tony, god, you’re doing so well, look at you,” he says between kisses and Tony doesn’t know how to react beyond whimpering a little at the feel of the plug keeping Steve’s come inside him. Keeping him filled up and slick. Ignores the praise entirely. He doesn’t know what to do with words like that. Ignores them instead.

Steve shifts slowly and carefully out from under Tony’s legs, lets him straighten them and get comfortable, or as comfortable as he  _ can _ , before leaning over and joining Bucky in pressing kisses to his heated skin, either side of the arc reactor, right in the centre of it, down his chest and onto his stomach. 

He doesn’t know how to react. He still hasn’t come, he’s still hard, his nerves are on fire, he can feel everything so much more than usual. He fucking loves it. Every brush of Steve’s lips against his skin, Bucky’s flesh and metal fingers through his hair, over his chest, feel so damn good and like too damn much all at once. He can’t stop writhing between them, can’t stop the small noises he’s making. He’ll be sure to be embarrassed about it later, but right now he feels too damn good. 

There’s some shifting of bodies, Steve’s lips leave his skin, Bucky’s hands leave his hair and he’s lifted again, every shift of his body causing the plug to move and he can feel the come inside him, against his rim, the plug pressing in interesting ways and he whines again. 

“Shhh Tony, just - let us, we’re gonna take such good care of you,” Bucky rasps against his ear, lips sliding to his throat and Tony reaches out, grabs at his shoulders, one flesh, the other metal, clenches hard at them both. He can tell now that Bucky has taken Steve’s place between his legs and he spreads them a little wider, lets Bucky fit in tighter against him. 

“God, Bucky - Steve -  _ please _ , more, I want -” He breaks off on a wordless cry as fingers grip the base of the plug and a cock slides against the swell of his ass. 

“You’re so good, Tony, just - just let us,” Steve says above them, and he must be lying across Steve’s lap now, can feel thick thighs beneath his shoulders again, a damp half-hard cock pressed to the nape of his neck again. 

Bucky pulls out the plug and pushes his cock inside Tony in one quick movement and Tony arches again, voice caught in his throat at the suddenness of it, as Bucky grunts and pants. Tony thoughts begin to scatter. 

“Fuck. Stevie, he’s - he’s so - shit,  _ Tony  _ I can’t believe-” 

Unlike Steve, Bucky doesn’t give him time to adjust, he just grips Tony’s hips and thrusts and thrusts and thrusts and Tony can’t  _ breathe _ , he can’t make his lungs work, Bucky’s cock inside him feels  _ so  _ good, so filling, almost as much as Steve’s, and his thrusts are so hard and deep and rough that he can’t think anymore.

Steve’s hands wrap around his wrists and pulls them together again, into one hand, holds them above and to the side so Tony can’t do anything, can’t touch himself, can’t touch Bucky, can’t grip the sheet, anything. Tony strains against the grip for a moment, testing, always testing, writhes as Bucky pounds into him, punishingly hard and fast, breath stuttering with every thrust, but Steve doesn’t let go. 

Bucky suddenly grabs Tony’s legs, slides his strong grip up and takes his left leg with it, up and straight. Tony moans as Bucky repositions him, thrusts slowing but never stopping, until Tony is lying twisted, shoulders till mostly on Steve’s lap, but hips turned so his right leg is between and under Bucky’s, left leg over Bucky’s shoulder. 

The feeling of being  _ used _ , being a toy for their pleasure, intensifies when Tony realizes he can’t move at all, that he’s  _ utterly  _ at their mercy. As Bucky renews his pace, hips snapping with loud smacks of skin to skin, cock moving deep and hard and slick inside him, as Steve keeps holding his wrists and running his free hand over Tony’s body in gentling motions, he feels - he feels  _ owned _ . Possessed. Like he’s theirs and theirs alone. He chokes on a sob, forces it back and away. 

Steve’s hand pauses on his chest, then moves into his hair and Bucky slides his metal hand over his hip, both gentle but possessive caresses and Tony gasps. He’s still wearing the ring, his own fucking design, smart-tech designed to release pressure at predetermined intervals to prevent damage but allow extended use, but he - his body locks up and he orgasms. 

The orgasm washes over him, so fucking intense, it forces his body tight and still as he cries out, clenching down around Bucky’s cock, so hard it hurts. 

He must white out, because when he opens his eyes again - he’s still hard, he’s still hard and dry, but fuck he  _ came dry  _ \- Bucky’s not moving anymore, but he’s still deep inside Tony, still panting, sweat dripping from his chin onto Tony’s chest as he leans over him, flesh hand gripping his thigh, metal sliding over his stomach, gentle but almost possessive.

“Fuck, Tony - that… Stevie, help me out here,” and Tony is carefully lowered to the mattress again as Steve moves out from under him, joins Bucky. Tony whimpers as they do it again, as they push the plug back into him as Bucky pulls out, a quick, now practiced movement that locks their mixed come inside him. 

They gentle him again as he whimpers, thoughts really gone now, as they slide their hands over his skin, his hypersensitive body, but he can’t move, he can barely keep his eyes open, he tingles all over, every muscle shaking gently. He desperately wants to  _ actually  _ come, the dry orgasm not nearly enough, but he can’t get any words out, just the whimpers that he knows he’s definitely going to be embarrassed about when this is all over. 

Bucky and Steve settle down on either side of him, Steve behind him, Bucky in front, and they slide their hands over his body. 

“Tony, Tony you’re so - Tony you’re so good, you’re perfect” Steve whisper’s into the nape of his neck, warm breath causing him to shiver as Bucky takes a more physical route and captures his lips in a deep, lazy kiss, all tongue and sucking lips. The kiss Tony can understand; the words he still ignores. Tony’s still shaking, every muscle still quaking gently, but he doesn’t care, just sucks Bucky’s tongue into his mouth as Steve licks at his neck, as they run their hands all over him.

Tony must drift a little, but he comes back to a more normal, if still foggy, unthinking and dazed  awareness with Bucky’s lips still on his, his tongue still in his mouth as they kiss, to the feel of Steve’s once again erect cock pressing against his backside, sliding between his cheeks almost insistently, pressing over the plug with each slide. Each slide pushes it in, each push catches his breath.

He shifts a little, presses back against Steve, then forward against Bucky, rubbing his still untouched, still leaking, still ringed cock into the firmness of Bucky’s abs. Steve grabs his hips from behind, Bucky slides his hands into Tony’s hair and Tony chokes on a curse as Steve does it again, as he pulls out the plug and pushes his cock in without warning, just slides right in with one long smooth thrust. 

Tony pants into Bucky’s mouth, feels himself shaking again, clutches at Bucky’s shoulders desperately with his arms trapped between their chests. Bucky chuckles, pushes his own cock hard against Tony’s, making him gasp, pushing him back onto Steve even as Steve pushes into him. 

“Stevie, he’s - he’s gonna start thinkin’ again. Lets-” 

Steve grunts into the nape of Tony’s neck and slowly pulls out until just the head rests inside him. Tony whimpers, his rim is so,  _ so  _ damn sensitive, their mixed come slick against it; irrationally he worries about it all leaking out of him before any of them are ready for it. But then Steve pushes back in again, torturously slowly and Tony sighs. 

Bucky keeps kissing him as Steve fucks into him, much less frantically, less like he has something to prove, more like he has all the time in the world. And Tony guesses he does, as he shudders and gasps, as Steve pushes into him slow and hard and deep, over and over and over. He groans into Bucky’s mouth as Steve pushes hard into him and grinds against him, pressing as hard into and against him as he can. He thinks, for a moment, that Steve is going to come again already, but he doesn’t. 

“You’re right,” Steve gasps out, starts slowly thrusting again and Tony lost the thread of whatever he’s talking about ages ago, concentrating too much on the feel of Steve inside him, stretching him so insistently, of Bucky kissing him, Bucky’s hands sliding through his hair, over his chest. 

“Shall I-?” Bucky stops kissing him long enough to say, and Tony whines at him, wants his mouth back, but they must decide something without consulting him, because all he gets is a smirk and then Bucky slides down, lips caressing his skin the whole way down, kisses pressing into the arc reactor again, tongue flicking over his nipples making him jolt. Steve shifts angles and suddenly the slow deep thrusts are sliding over his prostate with every single push and pull and his eyes slide closed, his back arching, thoughts gone, mind entirely white noise. 

Steve’s hands clutch at his hips and then -  _ and then _ \- Bucky swallows him whole and Tony nearly screams. 

“Fuck - fuck - oh my god,  _ Bucky _ !” 

Tony squirms, writhes and shakes between them, body taut and straining as Bucky swallows him down, tongue working over every inch of him, working around the ring, nibbling on it slightly as it passes his lips and Tony doesn’t know how to stop his hips moving, backwards onto Steve, forwards into Bucky. 

He can’t think at all, all his senses honed down to Bucky working his leaking, straining erection and Steve still slowly, so damn slowly, deeply and  _ expertly  _ fucking into him - and it only gets  _ worse  _ when Steve begins to suck at his neck again, nibbling at first gently and then harder, beginning to truly bite into him, licking over the bite marks to soothe them after as he pants into Tony’s skin. 

He’s going to be so bruised, so sore, and he doesn’t even care. 

Questing fingers slip behind his balls and he keens, panting as they slide, slippery and wet against his stretched, sensitive rim, as Steve keeps moving, keeps thrusting, pace deep, torturous,  _ relentless _ . Like he could keep going for  _ hours _ , like he intends to do just that.

“Shit,  _ Buck- _ ” Steve chokes against his neck and Bucky hums around his cock, makes him yell out again, fingers sliding and tracing around his rim where Steve’s cock stretches him so well, so tight. Tony can feel it building again - he can’t come, he can’t  _ spill  _ like he desperately wants to - but he can feel the orgasm welling up inside him again anyway. 

Fingers still pressed to the rim of Tony’s hole, pressed to the base of Steve’s cock as he moves inside him, Bucky bobs on Tony cock, sucks and licks and swallows him whole, nose pressing into his thick curls. 

Tony begins to shake again, the constant, unending slide of Steve’s cock against his prostate, Bucky’s fingers against his rim, the hot, wet slide of him as he swallows him - it’s all too much. His body trembles, shakes. His breathing catches. His mind scatters, fills with white noise. He reaches down and buries his hands in Bucky’s hair and that’s  _ it  _ \- his body pulls tight again, muscles straining as his second dry orgasm washes over him, just as  _ intense _ , just as  _ amazing _ . 

He can’t come, but his cock pulses and leaks slickly into Bucky’s throat.

He whines as he comes down and neither of them stops, as they both keep fucking him and sucking him, relentless in their pursuit of their own pleasures. 

“Oh god, oh - oh, please, I can’t-” he chokes out as Bucky keeps bobbing, keeps pressing his fingers against his rim, as Steve keeps thrusting and slowly begins to speed up. He can’t take this, he’s so,  _ so  _ damn sensitive now. Every  _ touch _ , every ghost of breath against his skin is  _ searing _ . Steve’s cock inside him feels like too  _ much _ , too  _ big _ , too  _ thick _ , too well angled, sliding against his prostate over and over and  _ over _ . 

Bucky relents slightly, lets his cock pop from his mouth and he slides slowly back up Tony’s body, kissing, biting and sucking his way up him, pauses at his nipples to nibble at them and Tony whimpers again as he does it. He never moves his fingers from Tony’s hole, but he does lean over his shoulder and catch Steve’s lips in his own when he’s level with them again. They kiss over him and Tony squirms and pants between them, shuddering as Steve moves faster and faster, grinding into him so damn hard, so damn well. The tears that had threatened earlier are back, and this time he doesn’t think he can hold them back. 

Bucky’s fingers slide away from his rim and press into his perineum instead as he and Steve break apart. Steve presses his forehead into the back of Tony’s neck, as his thrusting speeds up further, the angle still perfect, and now he’s got stimulation inside and out and Tony’s wrecked and shaking. The threatened tears slide down his cheeks unbidden. Bucky’s wet lips find his and he can barely keep up as they kiss. 

“So good, so good, Tony, you’re doing so well,” Bucky whispers against his lips as Steve speeds up  _ again _ , and now it’s almost as fast and relentless as the first time Steve fucked him. Long and hard and deep and fast. Bucky’s cock presses into his hip and Tony would grasp for it, wrap his fingers around it, but he’s nearly done for, can’t move beyond the way he angles his hips to get Steve even deeper. 

He drops his head into the crook of Bucky’s neck and gasps, tries to hide the tears, tries to catch his breath as Bucky’s hands slide over his skin again, soothing his shaking body as Steve stutters. Steve’s hands clench on his hips and he presses as hard and close to Tony as possible, pushing  _ so  _ deeply into him and then he comes with a long low groan and Tony can  _ feel  _ it - he’s so sensitive, he can feel Steve’s cock  _ pulsing _ , feels  _ wet  _ and  _ full  _ as Steve releases inside him  _ again _ . 

“Fuck. Fuck, Tony…” Steve, panting in time to each pulse of his cock, bites into Tony’s shoulder, body shuddering, his hips still moving very slightly as he comes and comes and  _ comes _ . 

Tony must make some noise, because they both hush him, slide hands over his ribs, his shoulders, his hips. It takes a long, long moment, Steve panting into his skin the whole while, but then he feels the plug again, the silicone pressing in against Steve’s  _ still, still half hard  _ cock. Steve pulls out and pushes the plug in firmly and Tony doesn’t even have the energy now to whimper, just squirms and sighs as he feels the mix of come slide against his rim, some of it slipping out and down his crack. 

Steve’s fingers stay against the base of the plug, sliding around, slick with come and Tony shudders a little, breath stuttering in his chest. His eyes are wet again and now that they’ve already spilled once - little as they were - he knows it’s only a matter of time before he’s sobbing outright and he doesn’t think he can stop that from happening.

“He’s so  _ full _ , Buck… S’leaking, so wet. So full with both -  _ both  _ of us.” 

Bucky hums again and his fingers join Steve’s, sliding around the wetness, over the base of the plug. “Perfect,” he rasps into Tony’s hair. 

They shift him again, carefully move him around until Bucky’s behind him, Steve in front of him. He’s almost lying on Steve’s chest, cradled in a strong arm, his head on a solid shoulder and Steve slides a hand down Tony’s thigh, lifts his right knee up and onto his own thighs, displaying him for Bucky to see. Bucky slips behind Tony, slides one knee between Steve’s legs, the other over Tony’s left leg, Steve’s right, and then he curls over Tony, presses kisses down his spine as he slides his hands over his back. 

“Just a little - a little longer, Tony, we - we got you, ok?” he whispers into the nape of Tony’s neck, “Perfect, you’re perfect, doin’ so well.” And Tony can’t do anything more than hum, draped as he is over Steve, body still trembling lightly.  

Bucky’s kisses keep going, all the way down his spine and lower, lower, until lips brushes against his rim and Tony jerks in surprise, a wordless shout caught in his chest. Steve keeps soothing him, sliding his hands over him, but Bucky - Bucky kisses all around the base of the plug, lips wet and gentle, so damn gentle and Tony can feel the tears building again. It’s so much -  _ too  _ much. He never thought - hadn’t ever  _ expected  _ \- would  _ never  _ expect-!

A tongue joins the lips, traces all around the base, laps at his rim and Tony buries his face in Steve’s shoulder, panting, his whole body shaking and shaking as Bucky keeps licking, as if he’s trying to catch every single bit of come that slipped out as they pushed the plug back into him. 

“Perfect,” Bucky whispers, his breath against Tony’s wet rim only intensifying everything, making him shake harder. Lips and tongue caress him again, press kisses to his rim, gentle, barely there, tongue lapping over the same spots as if to wipe the kisses away. Tony rubs his wet, wet eyes into the skin of Steve’s shoulder.

Fingers grip the base of the plug again and he cries out, voice muffled into Steve’s shoulder. Steve soothes him with quiet nonsense words into his hair, and he chokes as Bucky pulls the plug out in one quick movement, leaving him clenching on nothing again. He doesn’t push his cock in right away, instead Tony can feel two cool metal fingers slide into him, fingers that quickly warm up, that quickly get sloppy as the come inside him slips around them.

“Christ, Steve - Stevie, he’s,” the fingers are joined by another, and they push into him and he  _ does  _ whine then, body still trembling uncontrollably as Steve slides his hands into his hair, presses a kiss to his forehead. Another finger joins them, pushes into him, they thrust shallowly and he gasps into Steve’s chest, arms weakly tightening around Steve’s ribs.

“Shit. I’m - I’m gonna-” The fingers are gone then, and seconds later, as he can feel the come begin to leak from his hole, Bucky’s cock lines up and he slams inside. 

Tony gasps wetly, pain sluicing through his trembling body and Steve’s hands slide down to grip his hips, to hold him in place as Bucky leans over them both, hands taking his weight on either side of them, fingers curled into the blankets. 

“Stevie - Tony - I’m sorry - I can’t-” and Bucky isn’t gentle, isn’t soft or slow or careful like Steve was, in fact, the first thrust in sets the pace, and he slams in over and over and  _ over _ . Tony weakly, painfully clenches down as Bucky drives into him, hard and fast, each thrust jarring Tony against Steve, the force of it more than enough to bruise, punching the breath out of him. But he likes it, He loves it. Wants Bucky to do it forever.

Bucky’s forehead presses into the skin between Tony’s shoulder blades, sweat drips and slides down the furrow of his spine and Bucky drives harder and harder, faster and faster, the push and pull of his cock deep inside Tony almost too much all over again. The stretch of his rim, the pounding against his prostate taking his breath away altogether. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been doing this, all of them, but he thinks he might die soon.  His body won’t stop shaking and his eyes, his cheeks are wet. 

Bucky’s orgasm surprises all of them, but Bucky most of all. He shouts out, shocked and wordless and grinds into Tony all through it, pressing as close as he can, gasping and shuddering against Tony’s back, still thrusting as he pulses even more come into him. 

Bucky stops moving, still inside Tony, draped over his back and the three of them pant together. Steve shifts slightly and tugs Bucky down for another kiss and Tony watches lazily, knowing it must taste of all three of them, making a noise only when Bucky’s movement shifts his cock and pushes at Tony’s abused rim. 

After a long, long searching kiss, tongues licking and lapping at each other's mouths obscenely, Bucky pushes back up onto his knees and Tony watches as he grabs the plug again. “Just, just a little longer, Tony - ok? Is that-? Yeah?” 

Tony can barely move, can’t stop his limbs from shaking, but he manages to make a small nod, and Steve presses a kiss to his temple, slides his big hands over his shoulders, his back, as Bucky carefully pulls his dick out and pushes the plug back in again. He drops down onto Steve’s other side, then leans up on his elbows and catches Tony’s mouth in a slow kiss, all tongues and lips and soft sighs, and he was right, Bucky does taste of all three of them and Tony likes it, probably too much.

Tony feels so,  _ so  _ full now. So sloppy and wet and stretched. So owned,  _ claimed _ . Like their come locked in his ass, mixed and plugged up into him, is a perfect physical  _ claim _ . He’s not sure if they know, but he thinks maybe they do, certainly hopes they do, as they take turns kissing him, sliding their hands over him, whispering nonsense words into his hair, against his skin. 

Steves wipes a thumb over his cheek, smearing the wetness there and Tony’s eyes slide closed briefly. When he opens them again the Super Soldiers are sharing another look and as overwhelmed as he’s now feeling, he knows there’s more to come. They’re not done with him yet, and he - he’s perfectly fine with that. He can barely move, his ass is sore, his face is wet, but oh god, they still want more and he wants to give it, wants to give whatever he can to them. Wants them to take from him even when he has nothing left.

“Yes,” he manages to rasp out, “ _ Anything _ .” 

They both look at him and their eyes are even darker. They slide their hands over his skin, petting and soothing, as they work together to shift him around again. He moans as they lift him and the plug shifts and he can feel their come inside him, slipping against the intrusion, against his rim. 

They finally settle again and he’s sitting on their laps, Bucky at his back again, Steve at his front, and they’re holding him so tightly between their chests that he stays upright without needing to try at all. 

Steve slides his hands up the underside of Tony’s shaking thighs, pulls his legs around his waist and Tony begins to get an idea of what they want to do. 

“I -” he whispers into Steve’s neck, “I’ve never-” 

Bucky slides his hands over Tony’s hips and they both press him even tighter between them, “You can do it, babe,” he almost growls into Tony’s hair, “You’re doin’ so damn well, just - just this - this one more thing?” 

Steve presses a kiss to his temple, “Please?  _ Please _ , Tony? Just - just this and then-” 

And he can’t say no, doesn’t want to say no, not even to this. Maybe especially not to this. He’s always wanted - but never been with anyone he  _ trusted  _ enough - never even  _ considered  _ it with - but _ these two _ ? He trusts them, trusts them not to hurt him, not to take and take and leave him. He would probably give this to them even if they did hurt him, did leave him. 

So, still trembling, he nods. 

Bucky smooths Tony’s hair away from his face, “Tony? Tony, can you - can you - we need you to be  _ sure _ .” 

Somehow finding a bit more of his usual fire, Tony snorts inelegantly and Steve smiles down at him. “Yes,  _ yes  _ \- I just - I’ve never…” 

“Alright, ok, that’s - we can - that’s  _ fine _ ,” Steve says and looks at Bucky over Tony’s shoulder. 

Steve’s still holding his thighs, his ass, so it must be Bucky’s fingers that slide over the base of the plug and Tony shudders at the touch, an extra hard shaking through the now constant trembling of his limbs, his whole body. He’s already overwhelmed, senses on fire, nerve-endings sparking, overloaded. But Bucky doesn’t pause, and Steve doesn’t let him go. 

“You, you first, Stevie,” Bucky says as his fingers slide over the plug, over and around, spreading the wetness and what come managed to slip out as he plugged him again around Tony’s rim, gentle motions that make Tony gasp into Steve’s neck. 

“Shit, Buck - line me up?” 

Tony’s only half aware of what’s going on below him, but he doesn’t mistake the feel of Steve’s cock pressed close to the plug, the slick slide of the blunt head against his rim. Steve grunts into his hair.

“Okay, Tony - Tony, just-” and Tony arches on a wordless yell as the plug is pulled free and Steve slams into him, gravity giving them that extra edge as Steve lowers Tony and thrusts up in the same move. Tony chokes, gasps and pants, head lolling onto Bucky’s shoulder behind him, as flesh and metal hands slide around his waist, up over his chest, down to his stomach. 

He can’t stop shaking, can feel the mixed come slicking the way for Steve’s cock inside him, and even now, after being so thoroughly fucked, Steve still feels so  _ big _ , so  _ filling _ , stretches him so damn well. It’s not painful anymore, but  _ oh god _ . His chest heaves as Steve moves inside him, in long, slow thrusts that he knows are just to get him ready.  _ Ready _ . 

“Alright, baby, baby we’re, we’re gonna-” and Tony knows what’s coming now. 

Fingers trace around the stretch of his rim around Steve, spreading more of the slick and pressing gently. Steve pants softly, forehead dropping to meet Tony’s as Bucky traces, spreads, rubs and presses, his own breath panting into the nape of Tony’s neck. 

“Baby, babe, I’m gonna -” And a finger presses in beside Steve’s cock. Tony keens. It’s too much and not enough all at once. He writhes between them, torn between trying to squirm away or to squirm closer, to press harder against that extra stretch. 

“Oh god, Bucky - Tony you’re - you’re doing so well, just,  _ perfect  _ \- Bucky,  _ more _ , come on.” 

Another finger slides into him and Tony can’t breathe. If this is what it feels like with just fingers, how -  _ how is _ \- the fingers twist and start stretching him and everything but the slick slide of them, of the further stretching of his abused hole disappears. Every single iota of Tony’s attention falls to the stretch, the thrust and pull. It’s painful, but it’s not - it’s a pain he loves, a pain he knows he’s going to fucking crave from now on, that he’s going to hunger for and demand as often as he can get -  _ if they’ll have him again. _

There are three fingers in him now beside Steve’s cock, and he can feel the come they pushed into him sliding around them. Dripping downwards. He’s probably a mess, making a mess of all of them. But he doesn’t care. Doesn’t think they care either. Especially when a fourth finger pushes in and he sobs, clutches Steve’s shoulders weakly, body shaking and shaking and Bucky’s not even in him yet, oh god. 

And then - and then the fingers leave and his sob turns into a whine, followed immediately by Bucky’s hands sliding over him, soothing him, both Bucky and Steve’s voices whispering into his ears, words he can’t  _ understand  _ but the tones are as soothing as the hands. He’s still shaking, still sobbing, but he can breathe. He can gulp in air.

Steve lifts him slightly, pulling him almost all the way off his cock, and then Bucky’s cock presses up against him, slick head sliding in next to Steve’s. He chokes again, hiccoughs and then Steve begins to lower him. 

It’s too much! Oh god - it’s too much! But both their cocks press into him, inexorable, stretching him so, so wide, wide enough to break him open, and they keep going, in increments, pulling out slightly and then pushing in deeper each time, working their way into him together, slow and careful and he knows he’s outright sobbing now, face wet and throat closed as he shakes and shakes, as he takes them, and takes and takes and takes until.  _ Until they bottom out _ . 

Tony sobs, cries, tears sliding down his face, chest hitching with every breath. He’s so overwhelmed. On the verge of whiting out again.

“Tony - oh  _ god _ , oh fuck Tony,  _ Tony- _ ” Steve gasps into his neck, and there are hands all over him, sliding over his heated, sensitive,  _ too sensitive _ skin, as his body keeps shaking, shaking hard, and his chest heaves with the breath he’s having trouble catching again. Lips press to the nape of his neck, to his temple, to his throat, to his shoulders - to his lips in a kiss that’s more an uncoordinated tangle of tongues and panted breath. 

“Stevie - let’s - fuck,  _ move _ .” 

They do. They start slow, unsure of a rhythm, working out how to move together inside him, but it doesn’t take them long before they find it. Before the rhythmic push and thrust of their thick cocks coordinate and Tony begins to lose his mind. 

Bucky pants against his back, Steve against his throat, and Tony can’t move, his whole body given over to them and their pleasure. His still trapped cock rubs up against Steve’s abs, neglected, still leaking, still hard and aching even after this extended onslaught, but there’s nothing he can do about it, his fingers gripping weakly to Steve’s shoulders as they are, his body shaking and uncontrollable anyway.   

They undulate against him, sweat easing the way. Bucky’s hard stomach rolls against Tony’s lower back, pectorals against his shoulder blades, his arms tight around Tony’s body, open lips pressed to the nape of his neck, loose hair swinging and tickling over his skin. Steve leans away very slightly, lips still at Tony’s throat, hips still moving with Bucky’s as they pound into him. One of the hands holding his thighs up and around Steve’s waist slides up and over his damp skin, over his hip, through the trail of hair and - shit! - fingers trace the cock ring. 

“Oh! Oh god,” his voice is barely there, his words slurring together. Steve’s big hand wraps around him, begins to tug at him in time with their thrusts and Tony  _ can’t _ , he can’t anymore. It’s  _ too much _ . It’s  _ amazing _ . They’re  _ in  _ him and  _ around  _ him, holding him up and filling him over and  _ over _ , lips on his skin, tongues on his skin, using him as rough and as hard and as much as they want. And he loves it, he  _ loves  _ it and he doesn’t want it to end. He wants them to keep going, keep using him, for as long as they can. Doesn’t care if he can’t move, can’t catch a breath. Doesn’t care if he ends up sleeping for a week. He wants them to hold him down and fuck him and fuck him until they’re done, hold him down until they’re ready to go again and keep doing it, for hours and hours and days. Weeks.  _ Forever _ .

“I - I  _ can’t  _ \- Steve - Bucky - I-” Tony stutters and slurs again, his face wet with the tears he lost control of long ago, but they hush him again, voices murmuring nonsense words against his skin, into his hair, Bucky’s hands sliding over his chest and Steve’s hand gripping his cock. 

He whines. Can feel another orgasm building, curling his toes, but he  _ can’t  _ come dry again. Or - he  _ can _ , he  _ will _ , if that’s what  _ they want _ , but he wants to come for real. Wants to spill hot and wet all over Steve’s hand. Wants to feel his cock twitching and relaxing in that hand, wants to be gentled through it, wants to feel their caresses over his softening cock afterward.

Bucky tweaks at his nipples suddenly and Tony jolts, the whine turning into a loud cry of pleasure that breaks through his sobs. Both Super Soldiers groan as he tightens, oh god painfully, around them in reaction. He hadn’t thought he still had the ability to do that, but there it is, he clenches around their cocks and feels the pleasure/pain sluicing through him. 

“ _ Now _ ” Bucky grunts, full lips pressing into the side of Tony’s neck, “Stevie, fuck, now,  _ now _ .” 

Steve pulls the cock ring off him. 

Tony screams, voice breaking and going silent, as the orgasm rips through him. His body goes taut again, every muscle locking, sending him arching into Bucky, rim clenching tightly, painfully. He spills over Steve’s hand, so hard spurts land on Steve’s chest, his chin, but Tony doesn’t notice, lost as he is to the pleasure. 

Steve keeps tugging at Tony’s cock as he comes, milking him for every drop, and Tony writhes, scream turning to whimpers, the overstimulation just building as they keep fucking him, hard and deep and together. They keep  _ going _ , they keep thrusting and  _ thrusting  _ even as he comes, even as he spills and his body can’t take it - his vision goes white and he passes out. 

Gentle fingers push through his hair. 

“Tony - babe? Babe you back with us?” 

Bucky’s voice in his ear. Steve’s hand slowly, gently, caressing his now limp cock in a loose grip. They’re both panting, chests heaving where they’re pressed so tightly to him. He can’t have been out long, though his brain is foggy and dazed and filled with static.

Tony sighs and shifts and jolts.  _ They’re still in him _ . Oh god. They’re still in him, still as tight and hard and filling. They’re not moving, he’s pressed tightly between them, arms holding him up, holding him against them, but  _ they’re still in him _ . 

_ They’re not done yet _ . 

He can only hum a little, heart rate picking back up again in anticipation and Steve kisses his temple, “Ok Tony, ok, let's-” 

He’s an absolute mess, he’s so far gone now that he can’t even writhe or squirm, he simply drops his head back to Steve’s shoulder, his arms completely limp over his shoulders, and just allows himself to feel as they move.

They take their time building back up to their punishing rhythm and Tony revels in it, revels in the increasing pace, increasing depth. He can’t reciprocate at all, body weak and trembling, face wet - and he’s sure his ass is a mess by now, just as wet, sloppy and gaping, stretched around them so well - breath hitching with every thrust into his body, every glide of their cocks over his prostate. They pant into his skin, hips moving together, cocks thrusting together, hands holding him, arms caging him in. 

The only sounds in the room now are the slick, wet sounds of them moving in him, of all their bodies sliding together, of Tony’s panting breath, of Bucky’s guttural grunts, Steve’s softer grunts. 

“Oh -  _ oh- _ !” The rhythm falters and it’s  _ Steve _ , Steve unable to keep it going and Tony would moan, would arch and cry out with him, but he’s too far gone, just hangs and takes it, takes the sudden mismatched movement, the sudden pulsing of one of the thick cocks inside him. Steve’s hips hitch and fall out of synch with Bucky and then he’s coming. 

“Shit, Stevie-!”

Steve groans long and hard and deep against Tony’s throat, hips still moving, still pushing into him, and Tony can feel the new wave of come spurting into him with each push and pulse. 

“ _ Christ- _ !” Bucky comes suddenly as if Steve’s orgasm triggers it. He pushes up into Tony hard and stays there, his hips pressed so tightly against Tony’s ass it’s almost painful. The pulsing of Bucky’s cock and the continued thrusting of Steve’s both work together against his rim, a sweet fucking torture that has him weakly rolling his head, more tears sliding down his cheeks. 

Eventually, they both stop moving and Tony sighs as their hands slide over him again, petting him, touching him. 

Metal fingers slide down his ass, touch carefully at his hole, smooth around his stretched rim, around the grip on their cocks and he cries out weakly, even as Steve ghosts a sigh into his hair. “God, Stevie - just - here, touch here.” Another set of fingers joins the metal, and Tony keens a little, too much sensation on an already overloaded system. 

“Perfect,” they both whisper into his skin, over and over, and he shudders, and he shakes and slowly, carefully, they pull free of him. He can feel their come, their mixed hot slick sliding from his hole until, slowly and carefully, the plug is pushed back into him again and he whines, fresh tears on his cheeks. 

Bucky smooths his metal hand over Tony’s abdomen, a possessive gesture that Tony barely registers, but will remember with pride later, as the two of them slowly and carefully lay him down on the nest of blankets and pillows and ratty mattress. “You’re so good, Tony, we got you, babe, just - just let us take care of you.” 

Tony opens his eyes what he thinks is just a moment later but he guesses must have been longer. Steve settles on his knees by Tony’s side and begins to wipe a warm, damp cloth over his thighs, his stomach. Bucky - it turns out Tony’s cradled in his metal arm - pulls him over slightly, exposing Tony’s backside and the cloth wipes there too, around his cheeks, over the tops of his thighs. through his crack. He whimpers as it passes over the base of the plug, but Steve leaves that where it is, just helps him roll back over again. 

Bucky holds him up very slightly and gently puts a straw to his lips and Tony sips, suddenly aware of how thirsty he is, the water the best thing he’s ever tasted. He drinks it down almost greedily, but Bucky won’t let him drink too much at once, pulls the straw away every few sips with a gentle hushing instead.

“We’re gonna take care of you, Tony. From now on. If you’ll have us,” he says, almost uncertainly. Tony thinks that’s something important he’s just said, but he can’t really make his brain work. 

Fingers push gently through his hair and Steve says, just as quietly, “We’ll talk later, ok?” 

He must lose awareness again, but returns to it, foggy and dazed again, when a blanket is pulled up over all of them and Steve settles in next to him, wraps his arm around him and onto Bucky - and Bucky’s already snoring gently next to him, metal arm tight around his waist. Tony sighs and settles between them, caged in and warm and feeling - gods, he’s feeling cared for, and isn’t that new? 

“JARVIS? Will you wake us in -” a pause, “Say, three hours?” Steve’s voice is barely above a whisper.

“Of course, Captain.” 


End file.
